Analise critica III
by yuediangelo
Summary: Yaoi,Hermione observava com pouco interesse seus objetos de estudo agirem como se odeia na aula de poções... Snape os emparelhou juntos,a aula estava chata,o caldeirão de Neville explodiu,Harry transpirava e usas bochechas estavam vermelhas,Draco tinha a mão por dentro de sua calça e...O QUE? eles estavam no meio da aula de poções PELO AMOR DE MERLIM.


**Titulo:** Analise Critica III.

**Declaração:**Eu não possuo Harry.

**Advertência: **Yaoi,insinuação sexual.

**Beta: **nenhum

**Emparelhamento:** Draco Malfoy dom/Harry Potter.

**Resumo: **Yaoi,Hermione observava com pouco interesse seus objetos de estudo agirem como se odeia na aula de poções... Snape os emparelhou juntos,a aula estava chata,o caldeirão de Neville explodiu,Harry transpirava e usas bochechas estavam vermelhas,Draco tinha a mão por dentro de sua calça e...O QUE? eles estavam no meio da aula de poções PELO AMOR DE MERLIM.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Analise Critica III**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Segunda-feira...o pior dia do mundo!

Segunda feira significa o inicio da semana,depois de um domingo de relaxante e/ou agitação.

Segunda-feira significa acordar terrivelmente cedo e ir para o trabalhou para a escola.

Segunda-ferira era inda pior para os alunos do ultimo ano da Grifinória tinha aula dupla de poções com Snape com os Sonserinos.

É claro as coisas coisas tinham mudado um pouco desde a guerra um dois fatores era que Snape sobreviveu sem graves consequências a mordida de Nagini por ter o antidoto para seu veneno com ele e enquanto ele se recuperava Hogwarts fora claramente reconstruída durante o verão e para desespero de todos Snape continuou no cago de poções fazendo da vida dos Grifinórios um inferno.

Ao que parecia nem mesmo uma mordida mortal e a quase morte podia mudar o modo com Snape tratava suas turmas e o mesmo acontecia com a rivalidade Sonserina e Grifinória,embora todos achavam bom que pelo mesmos uma coisa continuava conhecida e não mudara depois de guerra.

Hermione seguia com seus dois melhores amigos para o seu tormento,pensando em profundidade sobre seus objetos de analise,fazia alguns dias desde o tempo no campo de quadribol e ainda agora toda a situação parecia em extremo irreal. Quanto mais ela via o ato dois dentro da escola ela se perguntou como os dois conseguiam conciliar,ninguém nunca desconfiaria dos dois e ainda sim ela começara a perceber a diferenças em seus insultos,nas brigas e no modo em que se olhavam.

Hermione admitia que tinha uma pequena obsessão com seus objetos de estudos,mas como ela poderia ficar tranquila com tudo o que não sabia dos dois,suas pesquisas estavam dando algum fruto só que ela precisava de mais para descobrir tudo o que acontecia.

Assim que chegaram ao seu destino entram na sala que já estava preenchida com a maioria dos Sonserinos e alguns Grifinórios enquanto Snape estava faltando,se sentando em um lado Hermione não pode deixar de olhar para Draco Malfoy que parecia impotente e tudo o que um príncipe da Sonserina deveria parecer,frio,calculista e ardiloso e a analisadora achou difícil conciliar ele ao mesmo cara que a poucos dias estava recitando Shakespeare em um grande momento de paixão.

Sentando-se ela repassou todo o que sabia sobre os acontecimentos e discretamente puxou o book a onde começara a anotar tudo o que sabia...até porque para as coisas serem bem analisadas elas tinham que ser relatadas em algum lugar e nada melhor do que escreve-las.

Obviamente ela garantiu que fosse a unica que soubesse verdadeiramente o que continha naquelas folhas,ela não era estupida para achar que não poderia perder aquele artefato e se isso acontecesse ela ficaria em grandes problemas por causa disso.

Ela documentou tudo em seus mínimos detalhes tudo o que ela descobriu e presenciou dos dois amantes colocando observações e reverências no fundo das folhas,como tudo o que ela queria descobrir sobre os estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem viu Snape entrar na sala.

Quando notou ela rapidamente guardou o livro e começou a prestar atenção na aula até porque seu pequeno projeto paralelo não poderia de modo algum interferir em nenhuma das suas notas na escola não importando o quanto esse projeto precisasse de uma analise cuidadosa.

Snape entrou fazendo toda a classe se calar com seu seu repentino aparecimento,as vestes longas parecendo o efeito de voo sem vento e suas atitude feroz dizendo que ele não era uma pessoa que você gostaria de se meter com.

"Hoje a poção serão feitas em duplas,Granger Zabini,Parkinson Weasley,Longbotton (que por algum motivo indeterminado conseguiu voltar para poções no ultimo ano) Goyle,Malfoy Potter..."

Snape continuou sua classificação e Hermione viu como Draco e Harry simularam seu desagrado por ter que fazer a poção em conjunto embora para uma boa analisadora que sabia o que procurar ela viu como os dois estavam felizes com esse acontecimento.

Todos rapidamente foram para seus lugares determinados nesse momento Hermione guardou com cuidado seu book,para depois poder escrever esse pequeno acontecimento,Zabini não parecia ter se importado com a sua presença mandando apenas um pequeno aceno em reconhecimento.

"Agora abram o livro na pagina 523,poção **_Animalias_**_ ,_que claramente como o nome diz é para descobrir se você tem uma forma animago e já que vocês estão entrando nessa matéria em transfiguração EU achei melhor que essa poção entra-se no seu currículo em poções,começar!"

O modo como Snape falou que ele achou que seria bom poderia muito bem ser traduzida para ME OBRIGARAM a mostrar como fabricar essa poção.Não que alguém fosse tolo o bastante para apontar isso para o ele em algum momento,ninguém tinha um desejo de morte de qualquer maneira.

A classe fora rapidamente começaram a preparar a poção se dividindo para pegar o matéria no armário que precisavam e seguindo as instruções,Hermione junto com Zabini começaram a fabricar a poção em um silencio amistoso,os dois queriam acabar com aquilo o quanto antes,Hermione sentiu-se entrar em seu modo automático para fazer a poção seguindo todas as informações que o livro fornecia.

Os dois fizeram um bom trabalho juntos,sem atrapalhar um ao outro e conseguiram passar grande parte que a poção exigia em minutos,os dois faziam realmente uma boa dupla sem trocar uma palavra os dois sabiam o que fazer Zabini pelo mesmos não fazia comentário sobre o que Hermione fazia e parecia pelo mesmos respeita-la sem olhar para ela como se fosse um lixo.

Quando a poção estava apenas fervendo e seu par cuidava da rotação da poção Hermione decidiu passar o olhar pela classe com pouco interesse,Ron parecia estar tendo problemas com a sua poção e Pansy não parecia estar sendo de grande ajuda com isso os dois pareciam ter uma discussão silenciosa do que o outro deveria estar fazendo.

Neville estava sendo repreendido por Snape por ter feito sua poção explodir,felizmente não causando nenhum dando a ninguém,ele tremia visivelmente e Hermione se perguntou brevemente como ele podia ter enfrentado Voldemort na batalha final,matado Nagini e ainda ter medo do mestre de poções.

Hermione passou seus olhos para Harry que tremia ligeiramente ao lado de Draco Malfoy,seu rosto estava suado e vermelho como se estivesse com um forte resfriado,ele mordia os lábios como se evitasse fazer qualquer som,Seus olhos estavam muito bem fechados e suas mãos serradas.

Malfoy ao seu lado tinha um sorriso presunçoso enquanto mexia a poção com uma mão e a outra desaparecia por baixo da mesa e no angulo em que Hermione se encontrava ela podia ver que ela desaparecia dentro das calças de seu melhor amigo e fazia movimentos pouco determinados pela luz das masmorras e fumaças das poções.

Com um momento de desatenção Hermione voltou seus olhos para Snape que rondava a sala com os olhos atentos em... ESPERA AI!DRACO TAVA COM A MÃO NA ONDE...Hermione voltou seus olhos para os dois inimigos que ainda em meio ao seu pequeno momento em uma sala cheia de alunos,ainda mais na aula de poções a onde todos podiam vê-los.

Hermione rapidamente olhou ao redor para ver se mais alguém tinha notado o que estava acontecendo com os dois naquele momento e notou que mais ninguém tinha percebido todo nada de mais nem mesmo dando uma segunda olhada para os dois inimigos,claramente muito preocupados com suas próprias poções para verem algo de mais.

Voltando para os dois era realmente incrível de ver as provações que existiam em seus pequenos toques,como Harry que ela tinha descobrido ser muito vocal tentar se controlar para não fazer nenhum som,era incrível,bem como,Draco ainda ser capaz de fazer a poção com apenas uma mão enquanto fazia seu amante quase que perder a compostura diante dos acontecimentos.

Analisando com cuidado o rosto de Harry ela podia dizer que ele estava perdido dentro de um prazer indescritível,seu rosto estava brilhando com o suor e o evidente esforço para se manter quieto,Hermione se pergunto o quanto da adrenalina percorria o corpo dos dois fazendo isso em uma sala cheia de pessoas que achavam que eles se odiavam.

Draco olhava cuidadosamente para todos para ver se prendiam alguma atenção neles,seus olhos passaram tão rápido por Hermione que ele nem parecia ter notado então se inclinou para falar algo no ouvido de Harry,Hermione rapidamente tirou a varinha e fez um feitiço que permitiu com que ela pode-se ouvir o que ele estava falando,sua poção completamente esquecida e deixando o seu parceiro curioso.

_"...sinto sua falta Harry,você não sabe como eu queria te foder aqui na frente de todos...você pode imaginar a cara de Severo vendo você abrir suas pernas para mim ou Weasel e Granger?"_

Hermione ouviu um pequenos suspiro abafado sair de seu amigo e ficou um pouco vermelha quando os acontecimentos foram mencionado e seu nome fora sitado como referencia...se eles soubessem...

"..._Você sabe o quão exitado eu estou por apenas poder sentir seu pau em minhas mãos?Por poder ver seu rosto corado? Como duro eu estou por pensar que eles podem descobrir agora nosso relacionamento e todos saberem que você pertence a mim?" _

Um gemido abafado fora solto por Harry enquanto apertava a mão com mais força e tentava se controlar,Hermione podia ver que a mão de Draco se tornara quase que frenética dentro das calças de seu melhor amigo e ela sabia que seu amigo estava muito próximo de vir.

"..._Sinto saudades Harry,sei que foram apenas alguns dias mas eu preciso de você para gritar e gemer meu nome em alto e bom som...estou enlouquecendo de desejo Harry..."_

Hermione estava a cada momento mais vermelha,as implicações do que estava acontecendo,a sua imaginação estava solta,quem diria que Malfoy poderia ser tão quente enquanto era ao mesmo tempo presunçoso e cheio de si.

_"...venha para mim Harry..."_

Com um gemido baixo Harry obedeceu as ordem do seu amante,Hermione soutou uma exclamação alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção mais aguçada de seu parceiro ela olhou para ele por um momento pensando em algo para distrair sua atenção e voltou-se para o livro mostrando que sua poção estava exatamente do jeito que deveria estar e ela estava empolgada com isso.

Zabini balançou a cabeça por um momento caindo completamente na conversa de Hermione se questionar mais nada da sua parceira e voltando para seu trabalho um fato que nossa analisadora ficou feliz em constatar já que não queria interferência com sua preciosa pesquisa.

_"...me encontre no banheiro do segundo andar hoje a meia noite Harry,estarei esperando ansiosamente"_

Hermione viu um pequeno aceno de seu melhor amigo,um feitiço de limpeza uma olhada rápida por todo o comodo para ver se não tinha problemas um olhar apaixonado jogado por um momento então voltaram para sua poção como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Hermione viu que ninguém mais tinha percebido o que tinha acontecido...como as pessoas podiam ser tão ignorantes?Estava bem de baixo dos narizes delas e ninguém tinha mesmo dado uma segunda olhado,os sinais estavam todos lá,e ninguém sequer percebeu e os dois nem estavam sendo muito discretos...

Com isso veio o pensamento...quantas vezes tinha acontecido dos dois fazerem esses foras na aula e ela mesma não ter notado?os dois pareciam estar bem familiarizados com esse ato,ela tinha sido muito burra se não viu o acontecido...tão preocupada com sua própria vida e problemas que nem notou os dois.

Bom pelo mesmos ela tinha mais o que ver e notar entre os dois se contar que poderia ver novamente um encontro no banheiro do segundo andar hoje mais tarde...oh isso seria uma deliciosas noite de pra...pesquisas e informações que ela ira conseguir.

Voltando para sua própria poção Hermione tentou levar sua mente e espirito de volta para sua poção que tinha que fazer e esquecer o que em poucas horas ela poderia voltar ao seus objetos favoritos de estudos pensando em tudo mais que poderia descobrir.

Sem que ela soubesse Draco Malfoy lhe atirou um olhar desconfiado...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nota da Autora: **Bom,essa é uma das continuações eu sei que é pequena,mas estou começando a digitar de duas a quatro nesse feriado para chegar a um pedido que me foi feito...agora já que eu não sou vidente e nem sei o que se passa em suas mentes vão com o mouse um pouco mais a baixo clique a onde esta escrito "Type your review here..." e digite no teclado o que você pensou ao ler a fic e sugestões do que querem,em seguida apertem enviar e deixe essa autora muito feliz. :)


End file.
